Aaron Vega
About Aaron Arthur Vega Aaron was born and raised on a farm on the outskirts of Salt Lake, Utah. He is the only boy and is the oldest child. He has twin sister's who are 2 years younger than him and another younger sister. For that reason, and the fact that he was a small town farm boy, he always treated women with respect. He grew up helping his parents with chores around the farm and it instilled a hard work ethic within him. As he got older, he put that hard work into soccer. He didn't just do it for the workout, he genuinely loved the sport. The hard work and dedication paid off, he easily made the JV team his freshman year of high school and went onto Varsity in his Sophomore year. He was Captain his Junior and Senior year of high school. Aaron is very much like his younger sister Alison and is extremely outgoing. He gets a long with all his sister's though and sees himself as their protector. He was extremely friendly during high school and made friends with even those deemed lower on the popularity pole. The night that Ashley went to the dance and that Alison snuck out, Aaron himself was out with a few of his soccer teammates. It could of been coincidence that him and his friends were attacked by vampires as well or it could be that they knew that Aaron was related to the twins. However, Aaron was caught by one of them and completely drained of his blood. As Aaron passed away, he was greeted by a soft voice and white light, that said they could give him a chance to atone for his sins. The only thing he had to do was protect someone important. The young man agreed to the deal and was brought back to life. He opened his eyes and around him lay the dead body of a few of his teammates from snapped necks. After anonymously alerting the authorities, he had decide what he was going to tell his family. As the truth would probably wind him up in a mental institution or in jail for the murder of his friends. When he went home and his twin sister's told them all that they had been accepted to a school in New Orleans on a scholarship, it had given him an idea. He waited a week until after his sister's had gone before he told his parents that a college in England had accepted him for their soccer program on a scholarship which wasn't that big of lie because one had. He figured it'd give him enough time to figure out how to explain what had happened to him. Since coming to New Orleans, Aaron has found a place to live within the Coven's territory. He tries not to run into his twin sister's anywhere so he avoids really going out into the city. He usually works from home and just goes to the Coven to train. 'Aaron's' Abilities/Skills Aaron's abilities include orbing, chronokinesis, dream walking, regenerative healing, and ability to heal others. He was given these powers the night he was made into an angel. One of the more experienced Angels has been training Aaron to use the powers he acquired when becoming an angel. He also gained enhanced reflexes, senses, speed, strength, and vision. Combat training, stealth tatics, weapons proficiency, and vast knowledge also came along with being gifted by the heavens. He's come a long way with his powers but he hasn't mastered them all yet. He would like to learn how to master all his abilities as quickly as possible so he could help train new Angels. 'Aaron's' Strengths/Weaknesses Aaron has always had a positive outlook on life. Even though, he died and saw some of his best friends die, he remains positive about life. It helped him achieve being named Captain of his soccer team. Being the Captain also allowed him to learn to be a leader. He's a very inspirational person as well as knows how to make tough decisions. The other thing about him is he will not stop until he has achieved what needs to be done. He's not one to give up easy whether it's a goal or on a person. His kindness and his love, can be used against him. He loves his family, especially his sisters more than anything. They're a big weakness for him, whether it be them in danger or if they ask something of him. He doesn't like to let them down. Which, is why he so hesitant to tell them what has happened. He hopes to tell them one day as he hates keeping it a secret from them. Since, becoming an Angel, he doesn't have normal human weaknesses but he has learned of the poison that can kill him. There are also spells that can cast him away and holy fire that can trap him. The Relationships Family: Alison Vega, Ashley Vega, and Aimee Vega Best Friends: OPEN Charges:'''OPEN '''Romantically Interested In: Cassandra Martin Romantically Involved With: None Past Relationships: Morgan Penn Sexual Encounters: Morgan Penn Photos of Aaron aaronbio3.jpg aaronbio5.jpg aaronbio6.jpg aaronbio7.jpg aaronbio8.jpg aaronbio9.png aaronbio10.jpg aaronbio11.jpg aaronbio12.jpg Photos of Aaron & Friends ' tumblr_omlu3bKroI1ta69p0o1_540.png|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega aaronjess.jpg|'Jessica Barnes'|link=Jessica Barnes aaroncassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin aaronolivia.png|'Olivia Matthews'|link=Olivia Matthews aaronsummers.png '